Courage Get's Juiced!
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Chap 4 up! Well, the title is vague. But reading it will explain everything! A crossover bound to happen so might as well be by me! Courage encounters the ultimate in bizarre, and may even begin to like him!
1. Visitations

It was a basic day in Nowhere. The spooky night had come and gone, and a new dawn was upon the farm. Courage sleepily came to in his cot and looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the dawn light.  
  
He heard a commotion outside, and looked out the attic window to see a family outside. There was a redheaded woman with a hideous piece of art, obviously made by herself. This thing frightened Courage until he realized it wasn't real. She seemed like the eccentric artist type.  
  
The man, her husband obviously, had blond hair and looked sloppily dressed. His tie was crinkled, and his clothes had that slept in appearance.  
  
The girl, their daughter had on a uniform. It was kind of like a school uniform in it's appearance. Her face was covered with makeup to make her skin appear pale, and she had on the typical Goth makeup. It was a stark contrast indeed. From what Courage heard from the talking outside, her name was Lydia.  
  
(see where this is going, right folks?)  
  
The girl seemed distracted, like she was talking to someone who wasn't there. Yet anyway. They approached the front door and knocked.  
  
Courage reacted with a mixture of fear and confusion. Who were these people? He crept downstairs after Muriel had introduced herself and Eustace.  
  
"We're the Deetz." The woman said. "I'm Delia. This is my husband, Charles. And this is our daughter Lydia." She said, as she pushed the shy Lydia forward to say a quick "hi."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. Feel free to stay here until everything is alright." Muriel said warmly.  
  
"Freaks." Eustace mumbled from behind his paper.  
  
"Don't mind him." Muriel said. She noticed Courage and signaled for him to come down and say hi to the new visitors. Courage seemed shy at first, and didn't really know how to react. So many visitors to his home, and they all bring something evil and bizarre.  
  
But THIS time, bizarre is only a word for what the Deetz family has brought with them.  
  
Lydia pat Courage on the head and seemed to smile the first time all day.  
  
"I have a friend who would like you." She said winking at Courage. "You may meet him soon."  
  
Courage was sort of taken aback by this. How could this friend come by so quickly unless they lived here?  
  
Lydia ran upstairs to "find the bathroom" she claimed. In reality, she was going to call her friend.  
  
Courage followed close behind, and saw her go into the attic. He crept upstairs, and peered around the door.  
  
"This place is perfect! I heard a lot of strange things go on around here. Time to spice things up more!" Lydia said. Courage wondered what the candle she had was. She placed it on top of Courage's computer and began to say an incantation.  
  
"Though I know I should be wary,  
Though I venture someplace scary  
Ghostly haunting I turn loose!"  
  
Courage's screaming drowned out the rest of the incantation, as he was frightened by the strange glow coming from the candle.  
  
The only thing he heard before fully downstairs, was a voice yelling something.  
  
"IT'S SHOWTIME!"  
  
(Well I gone and done it. Hope your happy!) 


	2. The Mystery Man Is Revealed!

Courage managed to swallow back enough fear to take another look at this mystery stranger. His heart slowed down to its normal beating as he walked back up to the attic.  
  
He peered in and saw a man floating in the air. He had green teeth, blonde hair, bags around his eyes, and a red shirt. His suit was black and white striped, and his black tie was wavy and wrinkled. The faint smell of rot reached Courage's nose, making him gag.  
  
Lydia and this new guy heard the noise, and the man reached his arm to an impossible length, grabbing Courage. Courage screamed as he was drug across the room to the duo.  
  
The man, aptly known as "BJ" to Lydia, held Courage at eye level. Of course he was still floating too. Courage realized that he was levitating and screamed even more.  
  
"C'mon! I ain't gonna hurt ya!" BJ said, smiling a green toothed grin. Various beetles crawled from between his teeth. This sight made Courage ill.  
  
"He's right. He's not going to hurt you at all, Courage. He's a nice guy, and my friend! Courage, meet Beetlejuice!" Lydia said.  
  
"Yea! I'm the ghost with the most! Semi-inflatable, biodegradable, ghostest with the mostest!" Beetlejuice said, doing his favorite transformation of the Merry-Go-Round head and snaking arms.  
  
This freaked Courage to the breaking point, and he fainted right on the spot.  
  
"Well, he's no fun." Beetlejuice said. He caught a beetle out of the corner of his eye and squashed it with his hand.  
  
"Save that guy for later!"  
  
Later on, Courage slowly came too. He looked around and saw no one was there. Could've been all a dream?  
  
"DAY! DE-DAYE-DE-DAYE-DE-DAYE-OH! DAY I COME AND ME WAN GO HOME!" blared out of nowhere, freaking Courage out. Courage hastily got to his feet and looked for the source of the musical interruption.  
  
When he arrived downstairs, he saw a bizarre sight. Everyone was floating in the air and dancing to the music! Even Eustace seemed to be enjoying himself for the first time in a long while.  
  
"DE-DAYE-DE-DAYE-DE-DAYE-OH!" the music continued, seemingly coming out of nowhere. No source could be discovered by the exploring Courage. He began to panic, thinking he had finally lost it from all the stress through the years.  
  
Courage felt light all the sudden, and looked down to see he was floating too! He began dancing to the music, forced at first, but then he started to get into it. As freaky as it was, it WAS fun. He had to admit, that this guy was scary, but knew how to have a good time.  
  
He may even begin to like this Beetlejuice character.  
  
The music stopped, and everyone floated back to the ground. Lydia laughed at her friends antics and Courage couldn't help but laugh too. This guy was a riot, despite being dead and all.  
  
"That BJ is full of laughs." Lydia said. She noticed Courage laughing too and walked over. "You seem to like him too. I knew you would. I was afraid of him at first too. You'll get used to it."  
  
Courage smiled to know that this ghost was harmless. Of all friends to have, this was the most interesting one by far.  
  
"Wanna come see BJ at his place?" Lydia asked.  
  
Courage nodded. He figured if Beetlejuice was harmless, his home would be harmless too.  
  
Lydia led Courage back up to the attic. There was a door he didn't notice before. It was just hovering in the air.  
  
"This always appears when I call BJ into our world. You see, he's from the Neitherworld. It's a place that's neither hell or earth."  
  
Courage seemed taken aback by this. They were going to another WORLD?  
  
"Oh, and BJ said you can talk, go ahead." Lydia said. "It will make communication easier."  
  
"I've never seen anything like this." Courage finally spoke, looking at the other side of the door, seeing just the back.  
  
"Well, I've never seen a talking dog." Lydia said shrugging. "So, I guess, we showed each other something new."  
  
"So, we going in?" Lydia finally asked, looking at the still awed Courage.  
  
Courage smiled and nodded. It was nice to do something so extraordinary without being afraid of it. He may even enjoy himself.  
  
The two held hands, and the door opened. They stepped through the portal, to go see Beetlejuice in his realm. 


	3. To the Neitherworld

When the white light faded, they were in the Neitherworld. This place looked like a bizarre town of some sort. There in the middle of it all, was Beetlejuice's Roadhouse.  
  
Courage was amazed that he wasn't afraid, that is until the neighbors decided to introduce themselves.  
  
A giant walking.....hairball.....approached. It had no visible eyes and wore white gloves, cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat. A cowboy. Even had the Texan accent! He had a dog too. This, odd looking dog had horns, and looked like it was part bull. It growled at Courage, making him hide behind Lydia.  
  
"Now now Poospie! Don't go treatin' Lydia's friends like that! Who's yer new friend?" asked the Monster Next Door.  
  
"This is Courage. I met him today when my folks car broke down in Kansas. I figured I'd give him the tour." Lyida said, coaxing Courgae to come out from behind her and say hi.  
  
Courage meekly waved. This was a bad idea to come here. Maybe when he meets Beetlejuice again, all will be well.  
  
They reached the Roadhouse, the run don't joint that BJ calls home. Lydia pushed the doorbell and a horrid belching sound erupted from within it. Courage jumped back in fear at this noise.  
  
"Like the new doorbell Liz?" Beetlejuice asked, leaning out the door. He looked and saw Courage cowering behind Lydia again.  
  
"Hey, ya made it! Your just in time for the N.W.O.!" BJ exclaimed, grabbing Courage and jerking him inside.  
  
Courage was confused. Were they going to watch wrestling?  
  
An odd looking guy, apparently made by computers, appeared. "Welcome back to N.W.O! The Neither World Odor!" the screen cut to two monsters armpit smelling each other to submission. Beetlejuice got a kick out of it.  
  
"Hello!" a voice called out. Courage looked around frantically, trying to find the voice. Finally a pink, fist-sized spider, lowered down in from of him. Courage yelped and fell backwards.  
  
"I'm Ginger, the tap dancing spider! Wanna see my new act?" she asked, proceeding to tap the high heels she was wearing on all eight feet. Beetlejuice grabbed her thread and brought her up to his face.  
  
"Must you do that in front of company?" he asked annoyed, and pulled her back, releasing her like a rubber band back into her door.  
  
"That wasn't nice BJ!" Lydia said, scowling at him. Beetlejuice only sighed.  
  
"Sacre bleu! I agree!" a French voice proclaimed. A skeleton with eyes and jogging clothes came out of another door. He even had a red beret, a faint curled mustache, and sneakers!  
  
Courage was overtaken by the sheer bizarre of this place, and fainted once again. If only he stayed awake longer, he would've noticed two more strange figures outside. One was a big, pale-blue monster. He wore a pink tutu and fuzzy clown buttons. The other, his boss, wore a clown suit of yellow and green. He was all black, with yellow eyes, a hunched back, and a long nose. It was none other than Scuzzo the Clown!  
  
"Mr. Monitor wants us to destroy Beetlebutt! I was happy to accept!" Scuzzo said. Mr. Monitor was the big guy with the four televisions for a head. He ran the Neitherworld television network, and has hated BJ since he ruined his hit game show. 


	4. To Bad BJ Can't Turn Himself In!

There was a knock at the door of the Roadhouse. Beetlejuice answered it to see Scuzzo with a cannon pointed at the door.  
  
"Take this Beetle-brain!" he cackled. But BJ already used his magic to flip the cannon over and blow him away instead.  
  
BJ slammed the door, and walked up to Lydia, just as Courage was coming to again.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, dazed.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to take you here. Your not ready." Lydia said, helping Courage up off the floor.  
  
"No, no it's not that. It's just I was overtaken. I never saw anything like this before, so it's just my natural fear." Courage said.  
  
"Sounds like you had problems to make you afraid of everything." BJ said.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Courage sighed. There was another knock at the door. BJ answered this one and saw a green amoeba like thing in a tux.  
  
"The name's Scum. James Pond Scum." It said. Courage was reminded of James Bond. Come to think of it, he was reminded of that snowman that tried to freeze his home too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" BJ asked, annoyed.  
  
"I heard that Scuzzo failed. So I came to finish the job." Scum said. Word gets out fast.  
  
"What job?" BJ asked, mocking his accent.  
  
"The bounty Mr. Monitor put out on your head of course." Scum said, holding up a poster with BJ's mug shot on it.  
  
"Mr. Monitor?" BJ asked surprised. "What's he want with me?"  
  
"He's going to feed you to the Sandworms!" Scum said.  
  
BJ slammed the door in his face.  
  
"What a jerk." He mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Courage asked, seeming worried.  
  
"Oh it's just, that whenever there is a Sandworm around, I freeze up." BJ illustrated his point by becoming a snowman.  
  
"No, I mean, who's this Mr. Monitor guy?" Courage asked.  
  
As if on cue, the computer generated monster on TV answered his question.  
  
"And it a startling announcement today, Mr. Monitor has successfully made all of Neitherworld happy by placing a bounty on Beetlejuice's head." A picture of Mr. Monitor was shown, answering Courage's question.  
  
"That means everybody in the Neitherworld will be knocking down your door BJ! We got to do something!" Lydia said.  
  
"There is only one thing to do Liz. Hit Mr. Monitor where he lives!" BJ said, a smile on his face. Courage just whined, knowing that this wouldn't be good. 


End file.
